


The 14th Clan- Seperate effects

by braincells



Series: The 14th Clan Illustrations [3]
Category: Remake/Remodel (Fanart), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braincells/pseuds/braincells
Summary: image for Chapter 8, The 14th Clan





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoriginalwhatsubtext](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalwhatsubtext/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The 14th Clan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885148) by [theoriginalwhatsubtext](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalwhatsubtext/pseuds/theoriginalwhatsubtext). 



"...Lexa!  
Clarke returned the kiss. She felt her wolf roll over as Lexa lulled it into submission.  
Clarke’s brain was fuzzy. For the second time in a fortnight, she found herself in the arms of Lexa but was not entirely sure where they were..."

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/consensio/30197287122/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
